A Gift From the Heart?
by Indigo Rosebud
Summary: Thanks to Vexen's newest research, the each Nobody in Organization XIII needs to buy a present for another randomly selected member. What kind of antics will ensue?
1. The Next Mission

A/N: Well, it's Indi again, with another fic about the lovely Organization XIII. It's similar in structure to my first one, in that Xemnas has a plan to make the organization better and things start to go wrong almost immediately. Thank you to everyone who asked me to write another fic, I wouldn't be able to do it without you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts plot and/or characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started like just another day in the World that Never Was. Xigbar was in the kitchen eating and filling out a report on a mission that he, Lexeaus, Zexion, and Demyx had completed yesterday. Zexion was drinking tea and peering over his shoulder, occasionally suggesting changes to the older Nobody. Axel and Roxas were snarfing down sugary cereal and arm-wrestling. Everyone else was off on their own in the castle, hoping to enjoy a nice and easy day of Nonexistence.

In other words, there were all the signs that a calamity was just around the corner.

For Xigbar, the calamity came in the form of Saïx, who entered the kitchen and told everyone that the Superior wanted the Organization to gather in the Proof of Existence for briefing on a new mission. That was why the Freeshooter was leaning against the wall, trying to finish his toast without getting crumbs on his cloak, and listening to Xemnas drone on.

"Attention everyone," The Superior began, "Due to painstaking research on the nature of the heart, all of Organization XIII will be participating in a new mission. One to hopefully replicate the experience of having hearts, and to maybe bring us closer to our goal. At best, we will regain something slightly resembling a heart, at worst, we will have wasted some time and munny, as this mission is rather low-risk. Vexen? If you would do the honors of explaining further?"

Number Four in the Organization nodded solemnly. "My research has shown that a heart expresses itself the most when it gives some of its kindness to another. In other words, hearts are at their most powerful when they are giving a gift. My hypothesis is that if we all give each other gifts, something like a heart might be generated. It seemed harmless enough, so I showed Xemnas my work."

"And so!" Xemnas took the reins again. "I have written down the names of the twelve of you and put them in this bowl. One by one, you will come up here and draw a name. You will have one week to buy a gift for that person, this time next week we will meet here and give out our gifts. And get something the recipient would like!" Xemnas glanced towards Saïx and Larxene as he spoke. "Any member who takes this as a joke and doesn't get something nice will be put on the harshest cleaning detail for a week!"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "I see you aren't participating in your little plan. Again."

"Silence! Now, we are going to draw the names in order of rank. Once you have randomly picked your recipient, show the paper to me so I can write it down. And one more thing, no revealing who you have! It is going to be a surprise. Xigbar? Come on up."

Xigbar let out a long, drawn out sigh as he crammed the last of his toast in his mouth and strode up to the Superior. Was it just him, or was Xemnas enjoying this little plan a bit too much? Not to mention that about two weeks ago, the last time Xemnas came up with one of his brilliant plans, Demyx was out of commission for two days with hypothermia, Xigbar had to sit out on a mission to keep an eye on the kid, and Luxord and Xaldin, who were the mission's last-minute replacements, were so hung over that their small blunderings ended up turning the mission into an utter disaster. But some Nobodies are too stubborn to learn, and Xigbar had his suspicions that his Superior was now being just that stubborn thanks to the bottle of Luxord's finest that the Freeshooter had seen earlier on his desk.

"Well? We haven't got all day." Xigbar walked up to the bowl and fished around the scraps of paper, making a mental note to ask Demyx to hide the castle's alcohol supply, (little guy had a knack for hiding things, Xigbar had suspected earlier but was later proved correct when Marluxia stole his sitar and later ran around the castle in a rage because the Melodious Nocturne had retaliated by hiding some rare flower seeds. Unfortunately, Demyx wasn't that good at finding things again.)

"So?" Xemnas asked, pencil ready. Xigbar glanced at his paper and winced noticeably before handing it to the Superior. "Ah, yes. That'll be a challenging one to get. Good luck with that. Xaldin?"

The Whirlwind Lancer quietly strode to the front of the room and drew a slip of paper from the bowl. He shrugged and handed it to Xemnas before turning around and heading back to his seat.

"Vexen?" There was no need for the scientist to get up since he was already seated at the front of the room. He simply drew a name, nodded, and handed it back.

"Lexeaus?" With a small sigh, the Silent Hero walked over to get his name. He let out a small chuckle as he looked at it and then gave it to Xemnas before settling back in his original place.

"Zexion?" It was clear from the look on his face that the Organization's number VI did not think this plan would be worth his time. Still, he picked out a slip of paper like the rest of them, and grimaced as he saw who he would be buying a gift for.

"Saïx?" The intimidating Luna Diviner kept his face emotionless as he walked to the front of the room and took a name from the bucket. He handed it to Xemnas with no change in his eerily calm aura.

"Axel?" Anticipating his turn, Axel had already started walking to the Proof's podium. He turned behind him to grin at the rest of the Organization before drawing a name and handing back the paper.

"Demyx?" As the Melodious Nocturne made his way to the front, it was clear that he was scared. Xigbar caught Lexeaus' eye and the two of them nodded in understanding. Some of the other members could be downright cruel to the timid and awkward musician, and the kid needed help with his self-confidence already. If he had to give a present to one of his bullies in front of the entire Organization… Fortunately, Demyx smiled a little and even let out a sigh of relief as he read the paper he had chosen. He then had to hurry back before he was mowed down by an over-eager-

"Luxord, please wait your turn." Luxord ignored his Superior's pleadings as he stuck his hand in the bucket less than two seconds after Demyx. He couldn't help it, this mission would be a nice break from the usual slaughter of Heartless and the random element involved made it all the more exciting. As he read his paper he smirked. This was certainly going to turn out interesting…

"Marluxia?" The Graceful Assassin tossed his hair and walked up to Xemnas in long, exaggerated, steps. He smiled at the others in an almost evil and creepy manner before drawing out a slip of paper and handing it to Xemnas. As he walked back, he let out a loud "tch" sound. The Superior chose to ignore it and take care of it later if it proved to be more serious.

"Larxene?" With a small chuckle, the Organization's only female member stared at the remaining two names before choosing one and reading it. She shrugged and skipped back to her seat. Several members shivered as they wondered what some one like her would be planning for a gift.

"Roxas?" Well, it was almost over. As the final member took the last remaining slip of paper, some of the others were starting to head out. The room was emptied within minutes. Before leaving himself, Xemnas paused to look over the list he had made for who had to get a gift for which other member.

**Mission O-H-V-N-K-H-M-7: member/gift overview**

**(The first person listed needs to buy a gift for the second)**

**Xigbar-Larxene**

**Xaldin-Roxas**

**Vexen-Xigbar**

**Lexeaus-Marluxia**

**Zexion-Saïx**

**Saïx-Vexen**

**Axel-Luxord**

**Demyx-Lexeaus**

**Luxord-Zexion**

**Marluxia-Axel**

**Larxene-Xaldin**

**Roxas-Demyx**

The Superior almost smiled. This was bound to turn out rather interesting.


	2. Breifing and Breakfast

A/N: Hello again, and thank you for taking the time to read! It's always a treat to see a new review sitting in my inbox when I check it the night after posting a story, I don't know where my fanfic life would be if I didn't have you guys driving me on. Double thanks to the couple of reviewers who said they favorite-ed me and found my second KH fic that way. Really, I can't begin to tell you how honored I was. Let me know if there's anything I can do to pay you back. Gah, sorry about the rambling.

Just so you know, the "Secret Santa" partners in the first chapter were picked randomly. Personally, I believe it gave me some combinations more awesome than any I could think up if you gave me a month. As for the timeline, I'm not sure if I should call it AU because if you look at the games, there really isn't that much time between Roxas' creation and the Castle Oblivion story arc. I did have a little story plan where the Organization would be regenerated and would go on trying to find hearts, but said story would require much OCage and I've developed a deadly fear of the Mary/Gary-Sue/Stu label. Still, I've seen other O13 fics where all of them are on a mission or something together, so I guess it's the same timeline as those. Now, on to the disclaimer before I confuse myself any further!

Disclaimer: Indi does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. She does own the plot to this story unless some one thought of it first (before July '06) in which case the similarities are mere coincidence. She also apologizes immensely for taking to long to update and hopes that all her wonderful readers will take pity on her and forgive her. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

click

"Has it been five minutes yet?"

"Almost."

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

click

"That's it, I'm going up there."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Xaldin sighed as he rose from his seat at the table in the Kitchen that Never Was. He walked through the familiar halls until he came to the door marked simply "9." He opened the door and peered through as the annoying din started up again.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Unngh.." Demyx, who was lying asleep amongst his blankets, stirred and turned to the beeping alarm clock. He raised his hand groggily and slapped the snooze button down with a loud click. Within seconds, he had turned around and fell asleep again. Xaldin took a moment to wonder how many times Demyx had done this ritual this morning, before the Whirlwind Lancer decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Demyx, wake up! Demyx, wake up! Demyx, wake up!"

"Guuh, stupid alarm clock…" Demyx raised his hand again and bopped Xaldin on the head, right on top of his braided bun. The sitarist then turned around and fell back asleep.

There was a phrase Saïx liked to use, "If I had a heart here is where I would die of laughter." For the first time, Xaldin felt that way (probably wasn't how Saïx meant it but still). Being mistaken for an alarm clock aside, Number Nine's presence was required at the breakfast table, and Xaldin wasn't one to give up on a job. He grabbed the dozing Nobody's arm and pulled him out of the bed. He then slung Demyx's arm over his shoulder and started the long walk back to the kitchen. Hopefully being half-dragged across the castle would wake him up. Sure enough…

"Nnng, Xaldin?"

"Morning. You awake enough to walk on your own yet?"

"Yeah, thanks." Demyx yawned and got off Xaldin's shoulder. "Hey, I just realized something…"

"Mmm?"

"I'm three or so inches taller than you."

"Shut it." Xaldin grumbled, the truth hurt sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there!" Xigbar got out of his chair and waved to the two approaching members, Xaldin in his black cloak and Demyx in his light blue pajamas. Lexaeus, and Zexion were sitting at the table while Luxord was standing near the refrigerator and putting some food away. The new arrivals sat down and started eating. It was obvious that Demyx wasn't fully awake yet, he mistook a waffle for a piece of toast at first and spread jam on it. After a few minutes, conversation began to pick up.

"So, where's everyone else?"

"You'd know if you could get out of bed on time." Luxord smirked as he downed the last few drops of his mug of tea. "But I'm feeling nice today, so I'll tell you."

"Naw, I'll do it." Xigbar spoke up. "It all started with us senior members anyways. See, Xemnas decided he needed a vacation, so he left and gave us pretty much a free week. We split into two groups of six, and we're gonna take turns either keeping things sane at the castle or go out patrolling the worlds and buying presents for that mission-thing. It was pretty funny, the five of us old ones all wanted to join together at first, but Xemnas said one of us had to go with the younger members, and Vexen pulled the short straw. We claimed you and Luxord and the others went off. We'll have the chance to go tomorrow, so for today just don't make too big of a mess, eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, we all know who our partners are." Vexen paused and folded his arms as he paced in the Twilight Town station square. "Saïx and Larxene will patrol the Pride Lands and the Deep Jungle, Roxas and Axel will take care of Traverse Town and Port Royale, and Marluxia and I will manage Wonderland and Agrabah. I will expect a detailed report on any and all significant activity going on within the worlds. If you finish early you can go wherever you'd like to try and find a gift for our weeklong mission. We shall meet here again in four hours to compare reports and plan for the afternoon. Is that understood?"

The five younger members of the Organization nodded their heads as the six of them disappeared into their dark portals.


	3. The First Patrols

A/N: Once again, thank you for all the support! I was out of town from July 26th until August 4th, and then again from the 8th to the 9th, and I tried to get this chapter done beforehand, but I couldn't finish in time. I just hope you guys can forgive me for taking so freaking long for this chapter. Please don't hurt me?

And my birthday was on the 10th! Indi is 17 now!

Anyone who catches the Lion King/KH2 special link wins 26 bags of baked goods, and maybe something extra in the writing department. To get the full prize you have to answer both who and why.

Disclaimer: Indi owns nothing of Disney or Squeenix, NOTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Die you scum! Die! Die! Die!" Larxene yelled at the top of her lungs as she lashed out at a nearby group of heartless with her knives. "That'll teach you! Looks like that's all.."

Saïx nodded at her side. So far, they had encountered only a few heartless. About as much as would be expected with no abnormal activities, considering that some hearts were bound to fall into darkness no matter what. The two had just arrived in the elephant graveyard, keeping their human forms, when they spotted the small group of heartless. Saïx sat down on a sturdy tuskbone as he drew out a tape recorder from his pocket.

"This is the recording Xigbar made of his last patrol, five days ago, no one's been here since. We may as well see where he left off." He pressed the button.

"_Alright, this is Xigbar, number two in the Organization, with an update on the status of the Pride Lands. Ran into two groups of heartless so far in an hour, seems pretty standard for a world this size. From what I could see, the royal family is doing well. Simba's cub is healthy, from some gossip I overheard it sounds like it's a female. I'm in the elephant graveyard now, no sign of hyenas. I heard a couple reports that another tribe of lions has moved into the area, so now I'm HOLYGAHLITTLESPAZYOUGETOFFAMETHATSMYHAIROWOWOWOW!"_

_-Several minutes of static-_

"_Ok, ok, I'm alright, some kitten started attacking my hair. Must be from that other pride we heard about. Hang on, little guy is still clawing at my cloak. Hey! I'm gonna need that! Grrrr. Ok, this guy is definitely not going to leave me alone. Let's see, he has darker fur than the lions in the other pride. Green eyes, interesting tuft of fur on his head, keeps on trying to get my ponytail. I guess I can keep him around with me during the patrol. It'll be easier than getting him to stop following me. Isn't that right you little cutie? Hey, he's purring! Didn't know lions could do that, thought it was only house cats. Braig was a scientist but he wasn't a big wildlife specialist. Hey! Kitten! I thought we agreed that you'd lay off the hair! Oh great, is this tape recorder out of battery? Yeah, it is. Damn, I need to stop hanging around Demyx so much, I'm starting to pick up his rambling habit. I'll finish the report on paper when I get back. Xigbar out._

Saïx sighed as he put the tape recorder away. He and Larxene had already read Xigbar's written report, there weren't any other significant findings. "I still cannot believe that such a man is my superior. Come on Larxene, we're almost done here."

"What about the present mission? I'm probably not going to find anything in this place for my person, but what about you? It's not like I know who you've got, they might like something from a freaking jungle."

"Good point." Saïx thought about Vexen and what the researcher would like. It's not that Saïx wanted to get him something nice in order to be _kind_ to his senior member, but the Luna Diviner had an excellent mission performance record and he intended to keep it that way. "Hmm, I suppose there might be something here to suit my needs. Would you mind waiting for me while I take a look around?"

"You're gonna owe me one. Good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! You alright kid?" Axel poked the unusually silent Roxas as the two of them patrolled around Traverse Town.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, well, this place reminds me so much of Twilight Town, and although I know now that those were all false memories, I still miss it a little I guess. Well, as much as a Nobody can miss something."

"Right, then we'll finish this up as soon as possible and go on to our next assignment."

"Well, if there's something here you want to buy I don't want to hold you up."

"Nah, I know where I'm going shopping." From what Axel had found, Port Royale and Halloweentown would be the best places to get a gift for Luxord. "What about you?"

"Same, I know better places to shop than here."

"Well then!" Axel smirked. "We're going to have to find some way to have fun till we're out of this place! I bet I can kill more Heartless than you this patrol."

Roxas looked up and smiled at his friend. "You're on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, why did I agree to patrol this world?" Vexen was seated under a tree, nursing a headache. He was allergic to many kinds of plants and pollen, and too many bright colors made him dizzy. Marluxia, on the other hand, looked like he was in heaven. He enjoyed the opportunity to seek out new and unusual plants; plus his superior was looking miserable.

"What's wrong Vexen? You're always so cooped up in that lab. You never have the chance to stop and smell the flowers like this." Marluxia smiled and dangled something that looked like a purple daisy in front of Vexen's nose. The older member sneezed.

"I swear, the more you and your flowers make me suffer here the more I'll make you suffer back at the castle…"

Marluxia laughed and put the daisy in his pocket so he could add it to his collection. "As you say Vexen. Don't worry, I'll do most of the surveying here." He turned and plucked a blue leaf from a green tree. "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xigbar and Xaldin ducked under one of the arches on the roof of the Castle that Never Was. They were both watching Demyx, who was sitting a little bit away practicing his sitar. Xigbar grinned challengingly.

"C'mon, let's ask him! We'll never find out unless we do."

"Fine, but you know there's no feasible way that-"

"Heh, you don't know him well. He really is that smart, just not in ways most people think."

"You sure?

"Yeah I'm sure, now let's go!"

"Hmm?" Demyx turned around to meet the two senior members headed his way. They were both snikering like they had a hidden agenda. Demyx was worried, but he trusted Xigbar enough not to hurt him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, Xaldin and I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot! Well- erm, I mean, not literally please!"

"Ok, there are three apples on the table. You take away two, how many do you have?"

"Two?"

"A Heartless and a Nobody are on the back of a truck. The truck takes a sudden turn. What drops?"

"The truck's speed?"

"What do you get if you divide thirty by one half?"

"Sixty?"

"Wow." Xaldin paused and shook his head. "You were right Xigbar?"

"Wait, what?" Demyx looked up at them puzzled.

"Nevermind. C'mon Xaldin."

"Hey! What about me?"

"You can come too Demyx, we were just gonna make lunch. I mean, we're supposed to be a big happy family here."

"Xigbar, we're Nobodies, we can't be happy."

"Oh you know what I mean Xaldin."

The three Organization members teleported to the kitchen together as the sky above the Dark City looked the brightest it had been in months.


End file.
